


First Date

by Smile_and_Laughrica



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_and_Laughrica/pseuds/Smile_and_Laughrica
Summary: Whizzer has spent two years trying to get over Marvin when he is invited to Jason's baseball game. He realizes he might have a harder time letting go than he thought.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Falsettos fic and also the first thing I'm posting on here (I come from Tumblr land, michaelmakesafanfic). This is mainly a test for formatting and such, but if people like it, I'll continue, fix some of the grammar mistakes, and maybe post other stuff here as well.
> 
> Alternate title for this chapter: The Baseball Game from Whizzer's Perspective

Sure, Whizzer had dated Marvin in the past, but this was completely different. After they had split up two years ago, he had changed his phone number as not to get any unwanted calls from his ex-boyfriend. He was relatively happier now that he had control of his life again. Now, remind him why he agreed to seeing Marvin again?

Those nine months were some of the best and worst times in his life. There was a lot of sex, which he didn’t complain about, but he knew that the two of them wouldn’t be compatible for a long-term relationship. Still, everything ached those first few weeks after he had been abandoned by Marvin’s family which he had learned to call his own. He missed Jason most of all.

That must be why he agreed to go to Jason’s baseball game. He hadn’t heard from any of his family in two years, then suddenly comes the phone call from Jason. Whizzer practically broke down at the mere sound of the boy’s voice. When Jason asked him to attend, how could he say no?

And so he went. He spent a good hour that morning making sure he looked presentable and could display how well he was doing without his controlling ex-lover. He made sure he was fashionably late, but still there in enough time to watch Jason play.

As much as he had tried to prepare for the situation emotionally, a pain stabbed through his chest when he saw how disgusted Trina and Mendel were when they saw him. Marvin; however, was in complete awe upon seeing him.

“What are you doing here?” Trina had hissed in his direction.

He removed his designer sunglasses to show his sincerity. “Jason asked me to come, so I came.”

Trina rolled her eyes, expressing something to Mendel which Whizzer had no interest in hearing. Instead, he introduced himself to the women sitting next to Marvin. Keeping his face neutral as not to hint at any unresolved feelings, he concealed his laughter upon learning that Marvin had actually found some friends who could tolerate him.

Because right now, Marvin was being intolerable.

Whizzer was just trying to watch his friend play baseball, he did not consent to all this pulling and hair-touching caused by Marvin. He ignored it as best he could, eventually turning around to glare at the man with as much frustration he could manage. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Marvin's hands in his hair was comforting and oddly intimate in a familiar way. He immediately turned these thoughts off and continued to watch the game.

It wasn’t long before Jason noticed him there. Whizzer made his way over to the boy, greeting him with a low-five.

“Hey, Whizzer! Glad you could make it!”

Whizzer’s heart swelled, realizing just how much he mattered to even one person. He gave the boy (well, practically man) a few tips on how to swing the bat more precisely and returned to the stands, reluctantly sitting in front of Marvin. It was clear how hard Whizzer was trying to avoid him. "Just remember, he's psychotic" Whizzer tried to tell himself, all the emotions that come with missing his ex-lover flooded his senses until he could no longer focus on the game. 

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and turned around to face the problem head on. And yes, Marvin is ‘the problem.’ He had a few choice words for the man, but his mind went blank upon staring into those eyes.

"Do you think there's any hope for the kid?" Marvin asked, starting a light conversation.

"I love Jason, but this is not his venue." Whizzer replied with as little emotion he could possibly show.

Marvin laughed. Whizzer's heart skipped a beat. He quickly turned to face forwards again, ignoring the fluttering in his chest at the sound he rarely heard when they were together. The melody sent a surge of pride through the man out of habit as it had always done when he could make Marvin laugh. Maybe Marvin had changed? His despicable wardrobe surely hadn't, but he seems much more relaxed now than he ever was when they were together. He clearly hasn't moved on judging by how he's been acting, so maybe he needs a second chance? 

"Please, God, don't let me make the same mistakes," he tried telling himself. He tried telling himself this was a normal reaction and that he, himself, had completely moved on. But of course, that was a half-hearted excuse. Months of passion were brought to the front of his mind and everything they had been through swarmed his brain coming from all directions.

“Would it be possible to see you, or to kiss you, or to give you a call?”

In that moment, Whizzer’s world shattered. He was being given a second chance. Not that he had done anything wrong the first time, but maybe Marvin had changed in the two years they spent apart. Maybe they could make this work. If not for him, he needed to be there for Jason. The easiest way of doing so, respectably, would be at least attempting to mend things with Marvin.

He doesn’t remember his response, only that he had given the man his new number. Jason hit a home run, thanks to his help. Everything seemed to be right, so why was everything seeming to crumble around him?

Now here he was, preparing for his first proper date since the two had met up again.


End file.
